Agent Ex
Agent Ex is one of the major supporting characters in Metal Shadow Prelude. His real name is Arcouda Mackie. He was an elite seventh-generation member of The Agency who died at the hands of the Three Queens. He is now one of Gineden's nine heroes, destined to battle the Black God in his next life. History Ex is introduced in the first chapter of the Prelude, spying on Noa Rylie from afar. He next appears alongside Agent Rail and her platoon when they escort Van to meet Niccoli. From the start, Ex is established as a laid-back, unconcerned man with a confrontational air about him. He and Rail contact Agent Delta while he is in Wilde Passage to reveal that they are tailing Elf Squad. It is revealed in this conversation that Ex, Delta, and Rail have all been commissioned by Niccoli to capture Van once Van has captured Noa. Ex and Rail Platoon ambush Van in the ruins under Wilde Passage while Elf Squad is dealing with Noa, cutting off Van's power with an Agency jewel. Ex acquires Golden Stanlie's Bluefire sword. Van then tries to team up with Noa; she swaps her foes for his. Her Sin cloak then attacks Ex and Rail (Ex destroys it with the sword) and removes the de-jewel bandanas Rail had set up, allowing Noa to remove Ex and Rail's jewels. The pair fall unconscious for the remainder of the battle. Ex and Rail Platoon next join up with Elf Squad to pursue Van and Noa into Purgia; from this point on Ex plays no special role. He loses the Bluefire sword in a clash with Raffikke near Purgia. Like the rest of his allies, Ziare's death at the hands of the Three Queens spurs him into a battle rage which culminates in his own demise. In the afterlife, he is drawn into Gineden's rebirth spell to battle the Black God. Characteristics Appearance Ex has spiky black hair which falls slightly below his shoulders, and a rugged face with sharp, dark eyes. He also has a deep, gravely voice. He stands at average height and possesses a muscular, broad-chested build. His Agency-issued suit and tie features a black shirt, the mark of an elite. Personality Ex is a fun-loving, competitive, masochistic manly man. He literally laughs in the face of danger. Although this attitude offends his cohorts (Agent Rail most of all), it also adds to his rugged charm. They rely on him for his unwavering strength and fearlessness. He is the loyal stalwart of the team. Anikae reveals that Ex used to be the general of the original Liberation Front, which means he had substantial experience in a leadership position. What turned him into a lax soldier who only acted on orders is not explained in the Prelude. Battle Style Ex's battle style is summed up in one word: power. He has phenomenal strength far above the elemancy standard, allowing him to tank incredible amounts of pain and dish it out in kind, as well as a peerless balance of willpower and skill. He is the perfect candidate to put on the front lines. Only his magic potential and speed are below average. Abilities *None Disposables *Bluefire sword Trivia *Ex is the first Agent to appear in the story. *His character is closely tied to Agent Rail, since both of their characters were inspired by official art from GunZ: The Duel. *His character is heavily based on Spike from Cowboy Bebop. Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Gilta Nnea Category:Elf Squad members Category:Gineden's nine heroes Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Prelude characters